


mereka

by secangkir karamel (suki_pie)



Series: pesan dari seorang kawan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, College/University, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/secangkir%20karamel
Summary: ini kisah mereka, saya hanya seorang narator.





	1. san dan ven

**Author's Note:**

> sebelumnya, terima kasih dan maaf buat kawan saya.  
> terima kasih karena telah memberi inspirasi. dan maaf karena luka itu terbuka kembali.

Dua orang ini sebenarnya sama-sama saling mencinta, tapi sama-sama juga kurang peka.

Suatu hari, ada masa di mana mereka dekat hanya karena notifikasi-notifikasi kecil pada ponsel. Yang katanya tidak mengenal pagi atau malam, yang katanya lebih sering muncul begitu siang dan sore menjelang, yang katanya terasa sepi jika tak ada balasan atau hanya sekadar kata _read_ yang didapati.

Satunya dipanggil Ven, dan satunya lagi tersemat panggilan San. Satunya seorang gadis yang mudah ditebak hanya dengan ekspresi dan tutur katanya, sedangkan satunya lagi lelaki yang sepertinya mudah sekali tebar pesona meski dia sendiri tidak sadar.

Orang bilang cinta itu datang secara tak terduga dan selalu mampir seenaknya. Kalau orang boleh menilai, tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya yang memulai dan siapa juga yang akhirnya terbawa perasaan. Atau istilah bekennya, _baper._  Ven selalu cerita kalau perasaannya timbul pada semester pertama awal kuliah, layaknya pemakan rayap atau gerombolan semut pencari rasa manis, semakin lama semakin besar perasaannya karena terlalu lama dipupuk. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana isi hati San sebenarnya, karena _well,_ alasan klise seperti terpisah jadwal dan kelas yang berbeda bisa terjadi.

Tapi senyum Ven selalu berseri-seri kalau sudah bercerita. Ada kerlip tersendiri di matanya dan orang tak perlu penjelasan lebih kalau dia jatuh cinta. Mungkin berulang kali, mungkin juga lagi dan lagi seperti orang mengenal bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pertama kali. Setiap harinya adalah cerita, setiap harinya adalah kisah yang mungkin sudah sering orang-orang perdengarkan secara umum. Karena toh, realita setiap orang bisa terjadi di mana saja.

Kalau boleh dibilang ini adalah kisah yang klise. Teramat klise secara fiksi atau pun realistis.

Tapi ini adalah ceritanya. Cerita teman saya bernama Ven, dan kisah cintanya yang klise.     


	2. tebak

Semisal kalau suatu hari nanti saya diberi kesempatan untuk menulis surat, tak perlu ditanya lagi kalau surat itu ditujukan untuk mereka berdua. Bukan _satu_ , tapi _dua_. Bukan hanya dia, atau Ven atau juga San, tapi _mereka._ Jangan ditanya kenapa, nulis surat untuk dua orang sekaligus itu ribet. Apalagi buat pasangan yang pekanya begitu minim dan malah membuat kesal setengah mati.    

Suatu hari, Ven tidak pernah benar-benar bercerita pada saya siapa sebenarnya orang yang dia maksud. Segelintir orang dari teritori hidupnya tahu, hanya _segelintir_. Yang dipastikan masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Mungkin dua atau tiga orang, entahlah, tidak sampai satu kelas sebanyak dua puluh enam orang mengetahuinya. Terus terang saja, saya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya dia bisa menaruh rasa pada San. Dari sekian jumlah mahasiswa laki-laki yang ada di angkatan lima belas, kenapa perasaan itu harus berlabuh pada seorang San. Memang benar ya, kata para pujangga itu, kalau cinta tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat.

Agak lupa bagaimana percakapan itu bermula. Sepanjang ingatan saya sendiri, Ven tiba-tiba bertanya kira-kira siapa yang telah berhasil menambat hatinya. Sedikit linglung, tanpa tahu jelas sebenarnya apa yang tengah dia bicarakan, dan nama San terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

“Kamu kok bisa nebak?”

Lihat, ‘kan. Ven itu memang mudah ditebak. Alih-alih menyangkal, dia malah memberikan pertanyaan yang sifatnya begitu jelas. Membeberkan rahasia tanpa diminta. Entah ceroboh atau mulutnya sulit sekali dikontrol, tipikal Ven sekali.

Akan tetapi, Ven juga bercerita kalau hubungannya mulai merenggang pada hari-hari di mana saya mulai mengerti. Dia bilang San bersikap aneh. Notifikasi-notifikasi di ponselnya mulai berkurang, tak ada lagi ucapan ringan seperti _hai_ atau _bagaimana kabarmu_ bahkan kalimat modus _ingin meminjam buku_ yang terucap. Tak ada lagi selipan senyum kala waktu meminta mereka berpapasan di lorong fakultas ditemani bayang-bayang tipis dan delikkan diam-diam meski keduanya tidak sadar. Tak ada lagi hangat yang terpancar dari mata San, atau pula deretan pesan yang memenuhi beranda aplikasi _Line_ masing-masing.

Ven bilang kalau ini waktunya dia untuk _move on_. Sesuatu yang cepat, dan bertanya-tanya apakah hati manusia semudah itu untuk berubah? Barangkali itu hanya perasaan singkat yang sebenarnya tidak pernah lewat, sorot mata Ven seakan berkata seperti itu. Namun hatinya menjerit sebaliknya.

Kemudian, rumor beredar dengan cepat. 

Satu angkatan tahu, sebagian kakak tingkat tahu, anak-anak kelas apalagi.

Fakta bahwa Ven menaruh rasa pada San dan San juga menyimpan hal yang sama tersebar begitu saja.

Tapi mereka tetap saja tidak peka dan pura-pura tidak sadar.

Pasangan aneh.


	3. surat

> _Bandung, Februari 2017_
> 
> _Untuk pasangan paling tidak peka sedunia._
> 
> _Yang satunya menunggu, sedangkan satunya lagi tidak ingin ditunggu._
> 
> _Ada ya, lelaki macam San yang ingin disapa lebih dulu begitu rahasia kecil di antara kalian terbongkar. Ada ya, gadis seperti Ven yang pada dasarnya gak jadi_ move on _dan kembali lagi menaruh harapan._
> 
> _Ada ya, yang ujung-ujungnya malah saling diam dan biarkan rumor menyebar tanpa ada aksi dari pihak yang dibicarakan semua orang._
> 
> _Dan ada ya, orang seperti saya, yang akhirnya menulis di  sini dan betapa gemasnya saya sama hubungan kalian berdua._
> 
> _Salam hangat,_
> 
> _Narator._


End file.
